The International Society of Technology Assessment in Health Care, a non-profit organization dedicated to research, education and the international exchange of information concerning the clinical and social implications of health care technologies, proposes to convene its second annual meeting in Washington, D.C. on May 30 & 31, 1986. The purpose of the meeting will be to advance the state of the art in medical technology assessment through the exchange of information on methods and results of assessments among countries and to help build a community of professionals devoted to technology assessment. A number of invited papers will be presented, reporting the assessments of specific technologies and addressing the broader issue of the role of technology assessment in coverage, medical and policy decisions. Ample time will be alloted for discusstion so as to promote the exchange of information among attendees expected from the U.S., Canada, Europe, Scandinavia, Australia, Mexico and elsewhere. A presentation of the objectives and procedures of the Institute of Medicines and Council on Health Care Technology will also be given, with special attention devoted to the interaction of the Council with other technology assessment organizations in the U.S. and abroad, particularly the National Center for Health Services Research and Health Care Technology Assessment. In addition, post-meeting site visits have been arranged at a number of institutions (in washington, Philadelphia, Baltimore and Boston) which are active in technology assessment. These visits are intended to provide further opportunity for participants from foreign countries to become familiar with U.S. assessment activities and to interact with those active in the field.